Love in a New Key
by Natomania
Summary: PruAus fanfic, Austria's point of view. Austria and Prussia spend some time together, with a sweet ending. My first fanfiction ever. Ahaha.   ;   Rated K  for very mild swearing.


Ah, Vivaldi, Mozart, Beethoven…I never thought I'd love anything more than these, and I never have, and probably never will…

_What is he doing here, again? Doesn't he realize I can see him, and he's becoming a distraction for my playing? Not that I can't play in front of others, it's just that with him visibly here, it's only a matter time before I make a mista-_

_Ah, too late. What an awful pain it is to hear a wrong note in such a beautiful piece…_

"Heya Specs, not able to play your piano around the sheer awesomeness that is me? Don't worry, everyone gets intimidated by it, not just you. Kesesese!"

_I cannot help but sigh and roll my eyes. Really? Will his ego ever shrink? What a complete idiot… he is such a in the world would be intimidated by him, anyway? _

"Yo, Roddy, ya listening? Wait, of course you are, I'm talking so you obviously should be!"

_That fool, does he really believe I have nothing better to do than hear him talk about himself all day?_

"..So, uh, well, anyway, w-what do you think?"

"Excuse me?"

_W-What? I must've misheard that…a-and is he mildly blushing…? No, I must be daft, I'm clearly just seeing things._

"God, Specs, you'd think after all this music stuff you'd have good hearing!"

"I'll have you know my musical hearing is perfectly fine!"

"Yeesh, no need to get so defensive! Anyway, I was just wondering if you want to, ya know, hang out for a bit, go out for a bit, get some fresh air, or something."

_I definitely heard that correctly. He's asking me out for a d-date? N-No, I'm sure it's just his way of getting free food by having me pay at a restaurant, or he wants to constantly annoy me outside of the comfort of my home. Yes, that's what it is. Hah, a date, preposterous!_

_Y-Yet why is he blushing slightly and looking at me like that…Oh, right, I need to reply!_

"Well, if you promise not to act like a complete miscreant, I suppose I wouldn't mind going out for a bit with you. But you must be on your best manners!"

_I'll go along with whatever he has planned, but only if he doesn't make a complete fool out of himself, or ruin my reputation. Did his face just seem to lighten…? Perhaps I need new glasses. Then again, I never needed them to begin with, so perhaps it's time I get real ones…_

"R-Really? I mean, of course you'd say yes! Kesesese! Who can refuse an offer from the awesome me? The answer: No one can, hah!"

_Again, I cannot help but sigh, although I suppose it was nice of him to offer taking me somewhere. Hm, I must admit, his eyes are such a nice shade of red…Oh goodness gracious what am I thinking? Ah, he's looking at me oddly now, really, how "delightful"._

"Roddy? Hellooo? Anyone home? Geez dude, I know I'm awesome but there's no need to stare at me like that!"

"I was not staring at you, you fool! I was merely thinking about a plethora of events going on recently in my country."

"Fine, whatever, no need to take everything so seriously. Come on, chill out for a bit, Roddy! You won't have as much fun being around me unless you loosen up! You're stiffer than a board, and whine like an old man.

"_Chill out?" "Loosen up?" Really, can't he use a wider range of vocabulary that that? And I am not like an old man, how dare he!_

"I'll have you know I am not an old man, how dare yo-!"

"Whatever, whatever! Now let's just blow this joint and get going! Awesome doesn't wait for anyone ya know!"

_Of course he'd be rude enough to cut me of-_

"W-What are you doing?"

"Since you weren't being fast enough for the awesome me, I had to pull you off you're slow ass, now come on!"

_I am not slow, nor did he have to grab me by the hand! I could've gotten up by myself. And why on earth are we running out the door? _

_His hand's much warmer and softer than I'd imagined it to be. Of course it's not like I ever really imagine it at all._

_Thank god, finally stopped running. Ah, he let go of my hand now…is he blushing? Hm, must be from the run. We're at a…park?_

"Kesesese! See, Specs, isn't it awesome being around me?"

"Prussia, why are we at a park?"

_I see no reason to be here, yet now he's giving me the most incredulous look, as if I were stupid or unintelligent. And now he's laughing, really, he's so idiotic I swear…_

"Hahahaha! Why else? This is a _park_, and in case you didn't know Roddy, it's for _fun_!Although you're such a bore, I doubt you know what fun is!"

_Hmph. I know what fun is, it's called being at home playing on my piano._

"I know what fun is, I'm not stupid."

"Can't you ever take a joke? Really you're no fun at all, Specs!"

"Why can't you just call me Roderich or Austria, what is the purpose of those ridiculous nicknames?"

_I never understood why he gave me those names. Oh? His smile looks a tad different…perhaps more…sincere? Caring?_

"Heh, everyone calls you by those names. I'm too awesome to do what everyone else does. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

_It seems like he wants to say something more…Why does he now have a mischievious glint in his eyes?_

"Besides, your name is way too boring, so the awesome me needed to make it better! Hah!"

"How rude!"

_I can't help but feel he meant to say something else._

"Anyway, ya going to swing with me or not?"

_He wants me to swing with him, on those filthy seats that dozens and dozens of people have sat upon, with billions of bacteria on them?_

"I'd rather not get sick, thank you very much."

"Don't be such a prissy aristocrat, one swing won't kill you!"

_I hate to admit it; he does have a valid point there._

"Fine, but if I get a flu I blame you!"

"God, Roddy, fine, quite your whining!"

_Can't he ever show more respect towards others?_

_I must admit, swinging alongside this fool… isn't quite so bad. The wind blows against his silvery grey hair, and his eyes are so vivid and full of life. That ridiculous grin on his face, it's rather endearing actually._

_He's staring at me now, did he catch me staring again?_

"Having fun, Roddy?"

"W-What?"

"Come on, you heard me! Are you having fun?"

_He actually wants to know? I didn't expect him to ask me that, nor care about it either._

"Well, I suppose this isn't quite as bad as I imagined it, so to answer your question, yes. I'm enjoying myself."

_For some reason I cannot help but smile. How peculiar, I never felt myself smile any other time than when listening to or playing a masterpiece of Bach's…_

_Prussia's face seems to brighten again, and now that grin of his is even larger, if that's even possible at this point. What in the world is making him so happy?_

"That's great! Kesesese, I knew I'd be awesome enough to pull off this plan!"

_Plan? What plan?_

"Do tell, what are you talking about?"

_His face is now dusted with a light pink, and why do I find myself thinking that's incredibly adorable? Mein gott, what am I saying?_

"Ah…Well, you know, you never seem to be having any fun or anything. Ya know, you never smile unless you're at your piano. And when you're not at your piano, it's like you've got a giant stick up you ass, you're so serious all the time."

_Oh. Well I disagree about having a stick stuck in my bottom, but I must agree, I'm not usually the most carefree person around._

"I have enough fun playing my piano, it's incredibly enjoyable, and brings me immense joy. "

"Yeah, yeah, I know Roddy, you're always saying that. But, you really should learn to enjoy more than just that. Like maybe…maybe by deciding…"

_A-Again, it sees like he wants to say more. His face is such a light shade of red now. He's looking straight at me, and my heart's pounding against my chest…_

"M-maybe by deciding…what, exactly?"

_I could not help the quiver in my voice as I asked that._

_Just as it looks like he's about to say something more, his attention shifts to the gelato cart near the park._

"H-hey, Specs, would ya look at that? Gelato! Come on, let's have a bite! My treat, promise!"

_Really, distracted as easily as a five-year old. And why does he want gelato on such a cold day? I'll never understand his logic._

_I doubt he'll ever change, and I'm not sure if that's bad or good…_

_Once again, out of his sudden impatience, he grabs my hand. It's surprising, how warm and large his hands are compared to my cold, slender ones. And yet, they fit together perfectly, as if two pieces of the same puzzle._

"Really, have you no decency? Getting so excited over a simple Italian dessert. And don't eat so much, or else you'll give yourself one of those stomachaches Italy's always complaining about!"

"I get it! Don't overindulge! You say it so often, it's hard to forget it!"

_I'm honestly shocked he remembered, I never expect him to truly listen to what I have to say in the first place._

"I'd like two scoops…fine, Roddy, fine! Yeesh, stop glaring at me! Make that one scoop, of vanilla gelato. It's as awesome as me. Kesesese! Oh, and Specs here would like one scoop of chocolate gelato, all on me."

_Did he just look at me and wink? No, I am not blushing, a gentleman should not be blushing over an imbecile like him. I'll just blame it on the cold. Remind me again why we're having gelato in this cold? The reason is beyond me._

_As Prussia hands me my gelato, I cannot help but wonder…_

"How did you know I preferred chocolate?"

_It's both downright infuriating, annoying, yet…somehow attractive when he has such a cocky grin on his face. Good lord, what am I thinking?_

"Hehehe! I'm just that awesome and smart, aren't I? You're always making those chocolate drenched cakes all the time, so I figured you'd like chocolate. Not exactly rocket science, Specs."

_Again with the nicknames. As we eat our gelato, I can't help but notice the sticky spot of it left unnoticed on his cheek…_

_Before I know it, I'm wiping it off with a handkerchief._

_His face is now, once again a shade of red, and quite similar to Spain's tomatoes._

"H-hey, w-what are you doing?"

"Oh, be still, you have a spot of gelato on your cheek, I'm wiping it off for you. Don't be so messy while eating."

_Just now I notice how close we truly are next to each other, and I can feel my face heating up as I can feel his warm breath ghost over my face._

_I immediately stop, and step away. Although I was quite cold, now my face is much warmer._

"O-Oh, w-well, uh, thanks, I guess. Ahahaha, I'm so awesome that you just can't ignore even the tiniest spot on my face!"

_The discomfort, and maybe even disappointment, is in voice is evident, and as we continue our walk back to my house, I find myself leaning closer and closer to him._

_He moves closer to me, and eventually, our shoulders are touching, and our hands are barely an inch apart._

_I decide to take a risk._

"…R-roddy?"

"I'm holding your hand because I find the weather to be far too cold, and it's much easier to stay warmer this way."

_I can't help but notice the light pink blush on his face, I suppose there's one on mine as well, although I cannot really understand why._

_Once we finally reach my house, we stand there for a few moments, just staring at each other, and I can't help but think of anything other than how beautiful he truly is._

_He takes a step closer, and soon are faces are barely an inch away from each other._

"H-Hey, Roddy, I've been meaning to tell you something kind of important… B-But don't laugh when you hear it!"

"W-What is it? I-If you have something to say, then you should just say it already!"

_I can feel his hands tighten slightly around mine as he moves in even closer, and by now our foreheads up touching. He let's go of one hand, cups my chin ever so slightly, and has the slightest grin on his face._

"Well…I sort of love you."

"W-Wh-"

_And before I can say a word, his lips crash against mine, and I find myself kissing back, engulfing myself in the warmth of it. And once we break apart from air, I find myself smiling perhaps the widest smile I've ever had I my life._

"The feelings…are mutual."

_I don't think I've ever seen Prussia as shocked and delighted as he was right now. _

"Kesesese! Well then, you know what, that's just awesome! Haha, knew you wouldn't be able to resist the awesomeness that is me!"

_Oh yes, that'd explain the nervous stammering and uncertainty in your voice earlier, you were __so__ sure._

"Oh be quiet, I haveno idea what compels me to love a fool like you."

"You know you love me and how awesome I am, Roddy!"

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm awesome and you know it!"

_And although we continued our bickering as usual, it's not exactly the same. We share hugs, kisses, and sweet words to one another. And I now know that I've found love in a new key._


End file.
